Conflicting Emotions
by Carmina Burana
Summary: On an almost certain permanent HIATUS. Kenshin changes back to Battousai...with a few changes. RR please!
1. Kenshin to Battosai

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zero, zilch. I ESPECIALLY do NOT own ANYONE from Rurouni Kenshin. *sigh * what a shame *sobs * Maybe for my birthday!!! Yes, my birthday is the 9th!!!! Maybe then.ooooo..yesss!!  
  
Chapter 1: Kenshin to Battosai  
  
Kenshin walked down the road to the dojo. He was on his way back from the market. He put his hand to his head. "Ahh, Again, why does my head keep hurting like this" He was unaware that his eyes turned from Purple, to golden, and back again. Kenshin shook his head, then continued on to the dojo.  
  
Kaoru looked up as Kenshin walked in. She smiled at him, "Kenshin, just take the things inside, please" Her eyes lingered on him for a moment before she blushed, and went back to work.  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru as he took the things inside, she was so beautiful, but he could never tell her how he felt, he sighed in frustration as he started to make dinner.  
  
Dinner progressed as usual, the normal fighting, and throwing of things, the as always the laughing. Kenshin loved being with these people, they all knew who he was, but still, they cared about him.  
  
That night, after they all went to sleep, Kenshin's headache grew much worse, then all of a sudden, it was gone, He seemed unaware that his eyes were now golden. Kenshin lay down closed his eyes, and slept.  
  
Kaoru was awake in her room and thinking about Kenshin. He was so nice, kind, considerate, and caring. She loved him so much, but she couldn't find words to express her feelings. She got so frustrated, that is was some time before she managed to fall asleep.  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes, it was still dark out, and he knew he couldn't have slept for more than an hour, but he was filled with a desire to be awake. He sighed as pulled his covers away, and padded down the hallway, stopping before Kaoru's door. He smiled a slow, sensual smile, his eyes seemed to glint, to become metallic. He slid the door open silently, and peered in. He went in and leaned against the wall, while sitting on the floor. He watched Kaoru sleep. He wanted so much to reach out and touch her, but he would allow her some more sleep first.  
  
Kaoru woke up when she felt another presence in the room. She was about to scream, when a hand clamped over her mouth, and the person attached to it moved in front of her. "K-K-Kenshin" she whispered into his hand. "Is that you"  
  
Kenshin smiled, his golden eyes flashing. "Yes, it is me, Kaoru" his voice was soft, a faint rumbling, terribly sensual.  
  
His voice sent shivers down her spine. She looked at his eyes, and saw they were golden. "The Battosai? But.how?"  
  
Kenshin smiled his slow, sensual smile. "I'm not really sure.but." He stopped speaking as he leaned forward and kissed Kaoru. He felt her stiffen under his touch, but he ran a hand through her hair, very slowly he felt her relax. He pulled away.  
  
Kaoru stared at him. "Kenshin." her voice trailed off as Kenshin kissed her again, but this time, she kissed him back, he slowly pushed her back down onto her bed.  
  
*********************************````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So.you like? Read and then Review!! That's an order!! Uhh.well no, not really.please? *looks pitiful * I'll write a little note for you at the bottom of each chapter! I Promise!! So ask any questions, or anything. 


	2. Desires Fulfilled

Disclaimer: I don't own this, yada yada, yea you've heard it before  
  
Authors Note: Let's see where the Chapter Cat's take me with this chapter ok people?  
Chapter 2: Desires Fulfilled  
  
Kaoru woke up several hours later, she looked around, but no one was there. She sighed, "Was it all a dream? Did I dream it all?" The past hours seemed too good to be true, she sighed again and looked around the room, she saw Kenshin's shirt on the floor nearby. She smiled "Well, maybe it wasn't a dream after all."  
  
Kenshin walked back from taking a bath, instead of going to his room, he went back to Kaoru's. He smiled when he saw her sitting up. "I came to get my shirt" he said grinning when she started.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin" she stammered "I didn't hear you come in" she pulled the covers up and around her. "Your shirt is over there" she pointed to the spot where his shirt lay.  
  
He smiled again at her reaction. "Now Kaoru, is that really necessary" He chuckled quietly when he saw her blush. He got his shirt and went back to his room.  
  
Kaoru leaned back onto her bed, to try to relive the last couple hours. They had been the best couple hours of her life so far. She sighed, and began to remember.  
  
After Kenshin had kissed her, he had started to pull away, but she had held him back. She shivered as she remembered the look in his eyes. He had kissed her again, and without her realizing it had undressed her, and even more to her amazement was that she had done the same to him. She sighed with longing as she remembered. For the next hour and a half she had had the best sex ever, not that she would know, as she had never had sex before. She sighed again as she remembered. When they had stopped, they both fell asleep, for at least another hour. Then she woke up and he was gone.  
  
Kenshin hummed as he began breakfast, his golden eyes glinting. Sano walked into the kitchen. "Hey Kenshin, what's up?" He seemed not to notice Kenshin's golden eyes.  
  
Kaoru walked into the kitchen, just behind Sano, but just ahead of Yahiko. Already the two of them were arguing.  
  
Sano grinned at Kenshin "They never give it a rest, do they?" Kenshin just smiled at him. During breakfast Kaoru was abnormally quiet.  
  
Sano grinned. "Hey missy, what's the matter" As usual she looked up and glared. "Nothing Sano, I was just thinking! Is that a crime?" Sano laughed "No, not really." \  
  
After breakfast they all went down to the market, Yahiko and Sano went off one way, Kaoru was about to follow when Kenshin pulled her along another way. He glance back at her briefly and grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~***************``````````````````````````  
  
Kiki Takia: I tend to agree with your assessment, but hey, there is definitely some feelings between those two, why not play with it?  
  
Kenshin: Thanks, I intend too.  
  
Ewunia: Don't worry I won't. Can't promise anything.  
  
Dragon Glare: Thanks for the review! I'm glad your excitied.  
  
ModernMiko: I hope this satisfies your curiosity.  
  
If anyone has question suggestions or what ever email me at SccrQueen17@yahoo.com I like to hear what people think, and I seriously consider everyone's ideas.  
  
Remember One review equals two fish for the Chapter Cats. 


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter, or at least I don't own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters.  
  
Authors Note: Thank you to Moon Goddess who emailed me, the reviewer Me ~_^, to the reviewer Cherry6124 and of course the reviewer Zeionia for all of their excellent help and idea's. I won't tell you whose I used, unfortunately, you'll have to figure it out for yourselves. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 3: Discovery  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin when he had stopped pulling her. "Kenshin, what's going on?"  
  
Kenshin smiled faintly "I just wanted to show you something" He started to pull her towards a forest.  
  
Kaoru stopped and tried to pull her arm away from him, without success. "Kenshin. Why are you doing this? Let me go!"  
  
Kenshin turned to her his eyes were glowing golden. "No" his voice was throaty growl.  
  
Kaoru shivered, yanked her arm away and ran.  
  
Kenshin watched her leave before shaking his head and going in the other direction.  
  
Sano and Yahiko walked through the market, looking over the stalls.  
  
Kaoru ran up to them. "We need to talk"  
  
"Whoa Missy calm down, what's going on?" Sano asked impatiently.  
  
Kaoru glared at him. "Let's get back to the dojo, it's about Kenshin"  
  
They all hurried back through the market, not aware that Megumi was following right behind them.  
  
Kaoru sat down once they got back, and Yahiko and Sano sat around her. Unbeknownst to them Megumi concealed herself in a tree. "Okay, Somehow, I don't know how, or why, but Kenshin has turned back into the Battosai." She waited a little to let it sink in.  
  
"Well, I guess that explains some things, right Yahiko?" Sano said lamely. It was obvious to all of them that he was shocked, and horrified. "I certainly hope he does not come here, I don't really want to see the Battosai, from what the stories say, No One wants to see the Battosai"  
  
Yahiko nodded. "I just hope Kenshin turns back to Kenshin soon. I don't want to have to deal with the Battosai"  
  
"Yeah" Sano shuddered. "I just want him to stay away, I may be tough, but I don't think I'm tough enough to take on the Battosai."  
  
Megumi silently extracted herself from the tree, and started towards the park where she has seen Kaoru come down from. She smiled. She would take Sir Ken from that undeserving girl, and make him her own.  
  
The group sat still, lost in their thoughts, when a dark figure appeared by the gate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: I am working on the next chapter do not panic! I know this one was short, but I can't help it. Sorry, the next chapter Is underway. 


	4. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own this.  
  
A/N: Ahhhh, I am SO SoSoSoSo SO sorry. I've just been so busy with everything lately that I just haven't had time. Anyway this chapter is just to tide you over until My finals are over. I don't know when I'll update next, but I promise I will!! Keep Faith Readers!!!  
  
Chapter 4: The Visitor  
  
Kaoru looked up when she saw someone by the gate. "Hello, who is it?"  
  
The figure glanced up mildly, Kaoru felt her breath catch in her throat. "Ah, Mademoiselle I wonder if you might tell me where to find Guerrier Kenshin?"  
  
Kaoru looked slightly confused, but she understood that the stranger was looking for Kenshin. It was also quite obvious that the stranger was from France, his voice was heavily accented. "Um, well Sir" She glanced around at her friends "Kenshin's not here right now, he's out for a walk"  
  
"I see." The stranger said. "Would you mind if I came in Mademoiselle?" He bowed "I am Monsieur Alain"  
  
Kaoru was rather taken aback by the foreigner's smooth words. "Of Course, Come right in"  
  
"Merci. Mademoiselle." Alain trailed off, waiting for her name.  
  
Kaoru blushed. "My name is Kaoru"  
  
"Ah" Alain said, He bowed over her hand "Merci, Mademoiselle Kaoru"  
  
Kaoru led him back to where the others were sitting. "Alain, this is Sanoske, and Yahiko, Sano, Yahiko, this is Alain."  
  
Alain bowed slightly "Bonjour, Monsieur's"  
  
Sano and Yahiko nodded back at him. "The pleasure's all mine Alain" Sano said stretching, "but me n' Yahiko have to go into town to do something, we'll be back later missy," He said to Kaoru, before the two of them left.  
  
"So" Kaoru asked after they left. "Why have you come here?"  
  
Alain smiled slightly. "It is for my twin sister, Alaina she is merveilleux, and she often wished to come here, so we get on a boat, and we come here, while we are here I remember my old friend Guerrier Kenshin, so I think, why not come pay him a visit.?"  
  
While he was talking he had pulled off the hood of his cloak to reveal a mild looking face, clear blue eyes, and black hair. " I did not know that Guerrier Kenshin lived at swordsman ecole"  
  
Kaoru blinked, she was very confused.  
  
"Ah, Je mendie votre pardon I am so sorry, I do not know English parfaitement You must be so confused, perhaps I will teach you some French Oui?"  
  
Kaoru blushed "I'd like that!"  
  
Alain clapped his hands "Magnifique"  
  
Just at that moment Kenshin appeared, and saw Alain.  
  
Kaoru turned toward Alain to see Kenshin's sword pointed at his throat.  
  
A/N: So Sorry I am recently obsessed with French. I hope you like this, I'm so sorry about the cliffhanger. I had to leave one you see, or I would probably never remember to write! Merci to all my readers.  
  
Au Revoir, mon lecteurs!!  
  
Jusqu'à ce que notre réunion prochaine!!!! 


	5. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: Not mine, well.Alain and Alaina are  
  
A/N: You lucky, lucky people you. I am so proud of myself for inventing Alain, and so obsessed with French that I have decided to grace all of you with yet ANOTHER chapter. *cheering is heard in background* Yes, Yes, you are all so lucky! Apostrophe's will surround the French.  
  
Chapter 5: Friend...or Foe?  
  
Kaoru looked uneasily from Kenshin to Alain.  
  
Alain blinked a couple times, before looking up to see Kenshin's hard face, and his golden eyes. "Ah, 'Guerrier' Kenshin, it is 'Magnifique' to see you again. Even, though I see, you are troubling from the 'maladie' that you went to my 'soeur' for. It is then understandable that you should not remember me."  
  
Kaoru was very confused, she glanced from Kenshin to Alain and back again, a look of puzzlement on her face.  
  
They heard a noise from the gate, as one they all turned to look. A woman was walking up the path, she had ¾ length blue sleeves, and full blue skirts, she looked exactly like Alain.  
  
" 'Alain, où êtes-vous'?" She called, she hesitated when she saw the scene, but instead stepped inside and walked until she was even with Kaoru. " 'Mademoiselle, pourquoi fait le menacer mon frère'?  
  
Kaoru just blinked. "Umm, I'm sorry I don't speak French"  
  
Alaina, looked slightly confused until Alain jumped in. " 'Alaina, elle ne parle pas Français'"  
  
Alaina flushed slightly. "I am so sorry 'mademoiselle' I do not like to speak English, it gives me a 'Mal de tête,' What is going on Alain?"  
  
"Alaina, you remember 'Guerrier' Kenshin?"  
  
" 'Oui' " Alaina replied.  
  
"This is him" Alain responded blandly  
  
"Oh, 'certainement' I do remember him."  
  
Kenshin growled softly in his throat. Kaoru shivered. "Alain, I challenge you.again. And this time.you cannot refuse! Or I will kill your sister." " 'Oui', I accept your 'défi' " Alain replied.  
  
~~ ` `~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Please remember Kenshin is the Battosai, not Kenshin. I will elaborate more on how they know each other in the next chapter 'D'accord?' please, relax, enjoy, flame if you want, flames will be used to heat my house. 


	6. Author's NoteTranslations

Dear Readers,

            I apologize most sincerely for my tactlessness in not placing the translations at the bottom of the chapters. I shall do so from now on, but as I have time right now, I shall make the author's note…like I promised and I will give you the translations. Thank you very much for reading, thank you for not flaming. And I apologize for the confusion. The last chapter was probably my worst chapter I have ever written. Whenever I have the urge to write more than one story a day…can someone _please _stop me. Hit me over the head or something, just stop me. It appears that I cannot write more than one chapter a day, or the second chapter will be terrible. So remember, STOP ME!!!!

                                                                                                ~°~Carmina~°~

_Guerrier= _Warrior

_Mademoiselle= _Miss

Merci= Thank You 

_Bonjour=_ Hello

_Monsieurs= _Misters

_Merveilleux= _Wonderful

_Ecole= _School

_Parfaitement= _Perfectly

_Oui= _Yes

_Magnifique= _Magnificent

_Maladie= _Sickness

_Soeur= _Sister

_Où êtes-vous=_ Where are you.

_Mademoiselle, pourquoi fait le menacer mon frère=_Miss, why is he threatening my brother

_Elle ne parle pas Français=_She does not speak French

_Mal de tête= _Headache

_Certainement= _Certainly

_Défi= _Challenge


	7. The Fight, and the Reason

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone in this fic except Alain and Alaina…Kapeesh?

Author's Note: I am so so so  Sorry. I've just been so busy, my grandmother was really sick, then I went on vacation, then my grandmother died…it's all been so hectic. So I'm real sorry.

Anyways, this chapter is for LittoGrrlStephie. Y'all should read her stories!

Chapter 6: The Fight, and the Reason.

Alain calmly threw his cloak aside to reveal an all blue outfit. He drew a blade of finely tempered steel. 

Kaoru just stared. She was very confused. She glanced at Alaina who seemed transfixed by the sight in front of her. "Alaina" Kaoru whispered, "What's wrong?" 

Alaina jumped slightly and turned to her. "Here, we will sit" she sat down on the dojo step. 

Kaoru sat next to her. 

Alaina began "Many _Années _ago. When _Guerrier _Kenshin was still the Battousai. He wanted to fight my brother Alain, but Alain turned the Battousai down. He wasn't very happy about that." 

As she spoke, the fight began in earnest. (A/N: so sorry, I suck at fight scenes)

Alaina continued. "My brother turned his back on the Battousai and walked away. The Battousai swore that he would Alain one day."

Kaoru nodded "I guess that makes sense, but he said something about the Kenshin coming to you for an Illness?"

"Ah," Alaina nodded. "_Oui, certainement _that is true."

"Well," Kaoru said impatiently. "Why"

Alaina smiled slightly  "I am a doctor, once when Kenshin was in France, he was plagued with, umm headaches I think they are called. Anyway, he came to me and told me about his headaches. I did not recognize him, but the instant my brother walked into the room to ask me something, Kenshin said his headache got very bad, and then BOOM," 

Alaina clapped her hands "His eyes were golden and he was attacking my brother." 

She sighed. "After that I decided that whenever my brother was near, Battousai would attempt to emerge, in hopes of getting a fight. I am sorry if this has caused you any inconvenience"

Kaoru stared " No, no not at all."

At that moment Alain crashed onto the steps in between them, they both jumped. Alain smiled slightly and murmured "_Je mendie votre pardon ma chere soeur, je ne crois pas que j'habite_" 

Alaina nodded, as Battousai sword began it's lethal descent toward Alain.

~~~*********************************

Author's Note: So sorry for not updating in so long. It explains in the beginning.

French Translations: 

_Années: _years

_Guerrier: _Warrior 

_Oui_: Yes

_Certainement_: certainly 

_Je mendie votre pardon ma chere soeur, je ne crois pas que j'habite _: I am sorry my dear sister, I do not believe that I shall live


	8. A New Life

A/N: Yes, I'm sure you're all terribly mad at  me for not updating. Oh well, I have a lot going on…including the fact that I WANT to go to school…but I CAN'T  because my STUPID teachers are on strike. Oh well, sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: Do you REALLY think I own this…if you do, they have medication for that you know.

Previously: Alaina nodded, as Battousai sword began its lethal descent toward Alain.

Chapter 7:  A New Life

Kaoru screamed "No! Battousai don't!" 

The Battousai didn't even seem to hear.  Alaina squeezed her eyes shut. They heard a sickening thunk, and then a light spray of something warm hit them. 

Alaina slowly opened her eyes to see she was covered in her twin's blood. She swallowed hard and looked around. 

Battousai was standing in the same position, where he had hit Alain with the killing blow, he was smirking. 

She glanced at the girl, Kaoru. Her eyes were still closed but as she opened them and saw the sight, she leaned over the deck, and was sick. 

Alaina was there in an instant holding her head "_Vous serez Bien" _ 

Kaoru slowly leaned back against the wall of the dojo. "Oh God. Alaina I'm so sorry" Alaina shook her head, but Kaoru noticed her hands were shaking. "Alain was prepared for his death Long Before now." 

Kaoru nodded and looked everywhere but at the body of Alain. She glanced at Battosai, he was looking at her with something akin to possession in his eyes. S

he glanced down and nearly threw up again, Battousai was covered in blood. 

Then she made the mistake of looking a Alain "Oh, God" she whispered before she fainted. Battousai started for her, but Alaina blocked his way. 

He glared at her "_Non, Guerrier  _Battousai. You will not come near this _fille _until you are cleaned of the blood you have spilt"  

Battousai kept glaring at her. Alaina was trying not to tremble, she knew that her life was hanging on by a thread, He could kill her if he wanted too. 

Alaina shuddered at the thought and turned her attention back to her patient. 

Battousai went into the dojo after a long look at Kaoru, even though he didn't like the Frenchwoman, he knew Kaoru was safe in her hands.

Alaina breathed a sigh of relief and began half dragging half carrying Kaoru into the dojo. 

She dragged her into a room, that she guessed was Kaoru's and lay her on the futon. 

She got Kaoru dressed in clean clothes and wiped the blood of off her. Then she went back outside. 

As Alaina stared at the body of her only family, she felt something erupt inside her, and she collapsed to the ground sobbing.

~*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  Review review review!

_Vous serez Bien: _You will be fine.

_Non: _No

_Fille: _girl

I'm only doing the new words. Just FYI.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!


	9. What to do

**Author's Note**: I won't be able to update again before my Grandmother's  Memorial Service next weekend. So I figured I better do this now. So you don't have to wait even longer.

**Disclaimer: **Do I own this? Of course NOT!!! Would I be here talking to you lowly human mortals if I did? I think not.

**Previously: **As Alaina stared at the body of her only family, she felt something erupt inside her, and she collapsed to the ground sobbing.

**Chapter 8**: What to do.

Alaina fell asleep on the porch curled up in her brother's blood. She had cried herself out.

Kaoru woke up on the futon in her room. She yawned and wondered why she felt so terrible, then it all came rushing back. "Oh No," She whispered. "Poor Alaina" she pulled herself to her feet and padded out of her room looking for her. 

She wandered out onto the porch, Sano was standing there with Alaina in his arms she was sleeping. Yahiko was scrubbing the porch. Battousai came around the side of the dojo, his eyes lit up when he saw Kaoru, she turned her back on him and walked over to Sano. "Sano? Is she alright?"  Sano turned toward her.

 " Yea Missy, she's just cried herself out" Sano said wearily. Kaoru blinked, then hit him on the head "Then what are waiting for rooster head! Bring her into my room!" Sano nodded and followed her 

"We were going to missy. But Battousai was gonna murder us if we woke you up."

"Oh" Kaoru said "I see, well I'll just have to talk to him about that! He has no right to try to take charge of MY dojo" Kaoru stormed outside and ran right into Battousai. He caught her before she fell "Don't I koishii?" 

Kaoru was breathless, "N-No, no you don't" "Of course not Koishii" Battousai breathed letting her go, before turning and walking away.

"Well that went well Ugly. You're as stupid as you are hideous" Yahiko said from the door, it was a lame attempt at normal life, and they both knew it. Kaorus glared at him and walked back into the dojo to check on Alaina.

Alaina opened her eyes and found herself staring up at the dojo ceiling. A face swam into view above her. She blinked a couple time and found herself face to face with someone she didn't know.

Kaoru's face appeared over her too. "Alaina? This is Megumi, she's also a docter of a sort." 

"_Ah, je vois_" Alaina whispered.

Megumi blinked. "I understand you're a docter, so I'm assuming I don't have to tell you what's wrong with you."

Alaina shook her head. "Good" Megumi said. "Then I trust you know what to do if something happens." Alaina nodded again. "Good, I'll be back to check up on you later" Megumi said as she walked out, Koaru followed her.

"Megumi, can she come live with you? I mean  you're both doctors. Dr. Genzai could always use another helping hand, AND you've both lost your families" Kaoru said.

Megumi nodded. "I'm sure Dr. Genzai won't mind. I'll let you know when I come back to check on her." 

Megumi walked away.

~~~~~**************~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At that is where we stop. Sorry Littogrrlstephie! I'll write another chapter tonite and post it tomorrow, the inspiration just went out the window!!! So I'll post again as soon as possible.

_Ah, je vois_- Ah, I see

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	10. A New Life Part 1

Author's Note: Yo Y'all sorry for the wait. My comp got screwed up. Oh, and This'll be the second to last chapter. *Tear* It's alllllll over.

Disclaimer: Do.Not.Own 

Chapter 9: A New Life Part 1

It took Alaina several days to recover from her spell. Megumi checked up on her every couple days sometimes bringing Dr. Genzai. 

It had been determined that Alaina would go to live at the clinic. When Alaina woke up on the last day she would be staying at the dojo, she found Kaoru sitting beside the futon. 

"Alaina!" Kaoru exclaimed "you're awake!" "_Oui Oui Mademoiselle_" Alaina replied. 

Kaoru immediately began babbling on and on until she got to the point. "Megumi is here to take you down to the clinic whenever you're ready." Kaoru said breathlessly. "Ah, _Merci, Mademoiselle_ Kaoru." Alaina hesitated. Kaoru jumped right in "Battousai went to get Tofu"  

"_Merci_ again _Mademoiselle_" Alaina murmered. She picked herself off the futon carefully. 

Kaoru looked uncertain for a minute "Do you want something to eat before you go?" "Non, it would be best if I left _rapidement_" Alaina replied. "Yes" Kaoru said smiling sadly "Yes it would" 

Alaina and Kaoru made their way around to the front of the dojo where Megumi was waiting. 

"Are you ready yet?" Megumi asked slightly impatiently. "_Oui mademoiselle_" Alaina said softly. 

Megumi blinked. "Just call me Megumi, alright?" "_Oui_" 

"Good, now your name is Alaina correct?" Megumi asked.

 "_Oui_" Alaina replied softly 

"Well, Alaina, say your goodbyes so that we can get on our way before Sir Ken comes back" Megumi said impatiently.

 Alaina turned to the other who were standing on the deck. "Goodbye _Mademoiselle, monsieur, and jeune monsieur, Merci, for all your help." _

"We'll see you around, alright?" Sano asked.

 Alaina smiled slightly "_Oui monsieur_,  if that is what _vous voulez_" Sano laughed "Megumi, you better teach her English!" 

Everyone laughed, including Alaina. "_Au Revoir mes amis_" Alaina said as she turned and walked out of the dojo with Megumi.

        "Well," Sano said, grasping at straws "At least we'll still see her occasionally Right? I mean Megumi is up here practically everyday…why shouldn't she be the same?" 

"Because she's afraid of Battousai" Yahiko and Kaoru said at once. 

"And well she should be" came the low voice of the Battousai himself. They all jumped, and Battousai laughed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you" He said with a malicious smile on his face. Kaoru shuddered, and Battousai noticed. "What's wrong koishii?" He said moving closer to her. "Nothing" Kaoru said shortly "Can you take that tofu into the kitchen please?" Battousai looked angry for a moment before he relaxed, "Of Course Koishii" He walked away.  

~~~~~~~~~At the Clinic~~~~~~~~~~

"And this is the Clinic" Megumi said proudly, then added quickly "It may not look like much but.." 

She trailed off at the look in Alaina's eyes "Oh, _non_! It is _magnifique_!" 

Megumi raised an eyebrow "I may not understand French, but I understood what you said. Do you really like it?" 

"Oh _Oui, Oui,_ it is _parfait_!" Alaina exclaimed. 

She was positively beaming. 

Megumi smiled back and led her inside. 

Dr. Genzai was waiting. "Oh hello!" he said Happily. "You must be Alaina, I am Dr. Genzai" 

"_Bonjour, Monsieur_." Alaina said happily. "_Votre clinique est merveilleuse_!!" 

Dr. Genzai blinked a couple times before he beamed at her. She beamed back. 

"Megumi, why don't you give her a tour, show her, her room, and get her some suitable clothing. Hmm?" Dr. Genzai said. 

Megumi nodded "Of course Dr. Genzai, come this way Alaina" Megumi said walking away. 

Alaina nodded happily and followed her. 

Dr. Genzai watched her go, "The poor girl" he whispered to himself, But he knew something she did not, her older brother, one she and Alain both thought dead, was still alive, and Dr. Genzai was going to write to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~At the Dojo~~~~~~~

Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano were holding a council of war out back, while Battousai prepared dinner. "We have to DO Something" Sano argued quietly.

        "I know!" Kaoru hissed "but what can we do?"

        "He'll kill us where we stand" Yahiko said glumly. 

Sano sighed "Yea, but we have to do SOMEthing. I can't just sit here while he controls us" 

"You could leave" Kaoru pointed out. "Missy, we've been over this, I won't leave you here with this monster!"  Kaoru sighed "Just leave it as an option then" 

Sano didn't say anything. 

Yahiko murmered "but Kaoru, if you came with us then we would ALL be safe, and I'm sure Dr. Genzai would help!" 

"No!" Kaoru snapped in a whisper "I can't leave the dojo, and I WON'T put Dr. Genzai, Megumi, or Alaina in even more danger!" 

"But Missy" Sanao protested, "The kid has a point…one of us could pretend to be sick, Battousai would have no choice BUT to call Dr. Genzai. Then we could ask him about it while he's treating whoever it is, because you KNOW Battousai won't be allowed to stay in the room!" 

"Yeah" Yahiko said "and if he says no, then we can think of something else!" 

Kaoru sighed "Ok, we'll try it, Yahiko…you can be the one to get sick. Ok?" 

Yahiko grinned "yea!" 

"Right" Sano murmered "do it soon after dinner alright" 

Yahiko nodded several times. 

"Good" Sano said. 

Kaoru sighed heavily, "I hope this works" 

~~~~~~~~At the Clinic~~~~~~

Dr. Genzai sat at a table writing a letter while Megumi and Alaina sat nearby talking. 

They all looked up when they heard a pounding on the door. 

Alaina acted first and jumped up to open it. 

Sano ran in the room. "Dr. Genzai! Quick, Yahiko's really sick!!" 

"Say no more!" Dr. Genzai said folding up the letter and tucking it away. "Alaina, will you stay incase Ayame or Suzume need you?" 

"_Oui_" Alaina replied with relief as Dr. Genzai, Megumi and Sano dashed away.

~~~~~~At the Dojo~~~~~~~

Yahiko was lying on his futon, looking very pale, and he was sweating. 

Sano, Dr. Genzai and Megumi ran in huffing. 

"Alright!" Dr. Genzai said taking charge immediately! "everybody out!!!" 

Sano and Kaoru exchanged a look, but they walked out with Battousai, all three of them sat on the steps and waited. 

~~~~~In The Room~~~~~

        "Dr. Genzai" Yahiko said softly. "Yes, my dear boy?" Dr. Genzai said moving over to the futon. "I'm not really sick, but we needed your help, and this was the only way to do it." Dr. Genzai said nothing except "Go ahead, I'm listening" 

"Well" Yahiko began "We want to leave the Dojo, well I mean we Don't WANT to, but we have no other choice. Battousai is controlling us, and Sano and I are afraid he'll hurt Kaoru. We want to run away, but we'll need your help. I'll understand if you say no, Kaoru didn't really approve of this choice because she didn't want you to get hurt, so I'll understand if you say no. but we don't know what else to do." 

Dr. Genzai was silent for several long moments while Megumi and Yahiko watched him and waited. "What I want you to do Yahiko, is to stay put, for another month, two months top. I'm working on a plan my dear boy" He said at the look on Yahiko's face "Alaina has an older brother named Andre. I'm going to write him a letter and explain the events that transpired here. He'll come and want to avenge his brother's death, and it will be a close call, but Andre was a manslayer." 

"but Kenshin might get hurt" Yahiko protested. 

Dr. Genzai shook his head. "I don't think so, I think the Good side of Kenshin will see the pain in Andre and be able to regain control."  

Dr. Genzai smiled at him before he and Megumi walked out. "It appears to be a virus. No doubt it will pass by tomorrow morning. Good Night to you all" 

He and Megumi walked out of the dojo. 

Everyone ran in to see Yahiko, his eyes were closed. 

He was sleeping. Kaoru said, "I think I'll sit with him for a little bit" 

"Yeah" Sano yawned and stretched "Me too." 

Battousai nodded, shooting a glare at Sano as a warning and walked out, they saw him settle himself against the door. 

Yahiko opened his eyes "I told him, and he says he has a plan so he wants to stay for another month or two. But he said not worry. I think his plan will work" Yahiko finished up. 

Sano folded his arms "Alright, so we're waiting." Together, they all settled themselves in for the wait.

~~~~~~At the Clinic~~~~~

Alaina looked up when Megumi and Dr. Genzai walked back in. "just a virus" Dr. Genzai said dismissively as he sat down and began to finish his letter.

~~~~~Several Weeks later, in a castle in France~~~~~~

        A Young man sat a table opening a letter. His Ice blue eyes scanned the paper rapidly. He crumpled the paper in his fist. "He will Pay" He growled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************************

A/N: I'm too lazy to do translations…but here we go.

_Parfait_: Perfect

_Votre clinique est merveilleuse: _Your clinic is wonderful

_Non_: No

All the rest you should know by now…if not, sorry.

Wow, Guys, this Chapter had a grand total of 6 and a quarter pages long! The longest I've ever written. Now, for everyone who is overjoyed about that, please be sure to Thank **LittoGrrlStephie** since she bugged me the entire way! The next AND last chapter should be up shortly.


	11. A New Life Part 2

A/N: Well guys. I don't expect anyone to read this really but I decided to get my act together I'm sure you understand high school is really hectic but this is no excuse for the really really long wait. I'm bored and am about to start beta'ing another story so I decided to finish this one. Translations are at the bottom.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Ch 13: A New Life Part 2

As a boat sped across the waters towards Japan a young man stood at the bow of the ship his eyes focused on the blackness ahead, his gloved hands clenched the railing tightly. He was dressed all in black with a black cloak with the hood pulled up. His blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark. He was lost in his own dark thoughts.

At The Dojo--

Kaoru sighed as she put Yahiko through his paces. It had been 1 and half months since the Battousai had returned, they were waiting anxiously for the manslayer Dr. Genzai had sworn was coming, the days were becoming more and more oppressive until Kaoru and Yahiko could barely even leave the dojo grounds. Sano came and went pretty much as he pleased; he was carrying letters and messages back and forth from the dojo and the clinic. Kaoru was yanked out of her thoughts as a cry came from Yahiko. When she whirled to face him she saw that he had tripped over a rock and landed awkwardly on his arm.

"Yahiko!" she gasped "Are you alright?" She knelt on the ground next to him and examined the arm. Yahiko winced when she touched it "Hey! Watch it ugly!" he growled. "Be quiet Yahiko, I think it's broken" She sighed "We should get you to the clinic". Yahiko protested "Battousai wouldn't like that" "No, but it will be much easier to take you there than to make someone come all the way up here, so up we go." She helped him to his feet and sat him on the steps while she wrote a hurried note to Battousai explaining what had happened. Than she and Yahiko began the walk to the clinic.

At The Clinic--

Alaina was the only one in. Dr. Genzai had taken Ayame and Suzumi to a friends house while he tended to the grandmother and Megumi was off somewhere with Sano.

Alaina glanced up from her book as she heard the pitter patter of rain beginning to fall as the sky fell into darkness. She heard a pounding on the clinic door and a woman's voice shouting, she ran to the door and opened allowing a wet and bedraggled Kaoru in followed by an equally wet and bedraggled Yahiko.

"Kaoru" she gasped " For what reason do you come here?" Alaina said in halting heavily accented English. "It's Yahiko" Kaoru said crisply "He fell on his arm I think it might be broken" Alaina glanced at Yahiko "_Me permettre de voir votre bras_" Yahiko looked confused but she held out her hand and he placed his arm into her hand. She surveyed the arm her fingers moving lightly over the badly bruised appendage. "_Oui"_ She replied "_Sans aucun doute cassé" _Kaoru understood the tone of voice that Alain used and said "So it's broken?" at Alaina's nod Kaoru sighed and said "Will you be able to fix it?" Alaina thought for a moment and then nodded "_Oui_, but _petit_ Yahiko must stay here at _la clinique"_ "For how long?" Kaoru asked. Alaina held up one finger "_Une nuit non plus_"

On The Boat--

The Boat had docked and the mysterious man made his way through the streets toward his destination.

At The Clinic--

Megumi and Dr. Genzai had returned sometime later after Alaina had set Yahiko's arm. They were all gathered in the main area of the clinic. Megumi was filling out some paperwork, Yahiko was dosing on a sofa, Kaoru was watching Yahiko, Dr. Genzai was sitting at his desk writing in his medical journal, Sano was snoring on the floor by Megumi, and Alaina was reading a book. The rain was still falling and had turned into a raging thunderstorm. Suddenly with a loud bang the door swung open revealing a dark figure with a flash of lightening lighting the sky. (A/N: yea yea, SUCH a cliché I couldn't help It. :-D)

* * *

Yep, I know I said this was gonna be the last chapter but it won't be. The next one should be and if I don't update within a week send me nasty emails because I check me email every day. So thanks! And it's very short but at least I updated hey? 

Translations:

_Me permettre de voir votre bras: _Let me see the arm

_Sans aucun doute cassé: _Without a doubt it's broken

_Petit: _Little

_La Clinique: _The Clinic

_Une nuit non plus: _One Night, no more


End file.
